The Emerald Sword Prophecy
by Slytherin Godess
Summary: After being expelled from Beaxbaton's, Tyra comes to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore has agreed to let herstay for her final year of schooling. She makes some friends, some enemies, and proceeds to learn all about the terror Voldemort has caused, while learnin
1. Recollecting, Introducing, and Confronta...

revised 1

_The Emerald Sword Prophecy_

Written by Slytherin Godess

Contact Me at SlytherinGodess@hotmail.com

Spoilers: SS/PS, COS, POA, GOF

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer:

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary:

Harry & Co. final year at Hogwarts. A new girl arrives from Beaxbaton's, where she had been expelled because of a certain special ability. Harry and Hermione soon learn that she has the potential to be very dangerous, if on the wrong side. It is told mainly from the OC's P.O.V.

A/N:

This fic is a different version of my own Emerald Sword Prophecy fic, which only has One Chapter out. I was going to continue with the other, but it is written in first person, and I find that I cannot continue in such a way. Enjoy. Oh yes, and Draco seems a bit OOC, but that is because it is year 7, and I think he might have mellowed out a bit… besides, he probably isn't that awful to everyone, just the people he doesn't like… And don't give me she's a mary-sue crap because of the ending. Like it or not, it actually has a purpose!!

*~Chapter 1~*

Recollecting, Introducing, and Confrontations

Tyra Kline sat in an empty compartment of the Hogwarts Express, she had her knees pulled to her chest, and her long black hair was spilling over her shoulders, covering her like a cloak. To an observer, it might seem like she is crying, or in distress, though truly, she was just thinking. What seemed like a long time ago, though really, it was only six years, she had had her entire world flipped upside-down…

_Tyra sat in 'her' corner of the orphanage's playroom, reading a large book entitled 'The Mists of Avalon' only taking her eyes off her book long enough to threaten anyone who came near her with a glare. Tyra had lived at this particular orphanage on the outskirts of Bordeaux since the age of three. Her mother had died at childbirth, and she had been put under the care of some Foster Parents until she turned three, and they had taken her to an orphanage, where they had hoped the pretty little girl would soon be adopted._

_However, by the time she reached age eight, she had still not been adopted, and she had changed from a sweet little child into a pre-teen who was remarkably mature, and very high on Self Defense. Not once, in all her years of schooling, did she make a proper friend, though she made many a child go home crying, because they had either insulted her, or made a pass at her. _

_So she was understandably surprised when a shadow passed over her and her book, and she glanced up, expecting one of the older orphans, but instead, she found a very odd looking woman. The woman smiled at her, and spoke. "Can you show me to your room?" she asked, her violet eyes sparkling merrily. "I need to speak with you, in private." She added, glancing pointedly at the children surrounding her._

_Something about the woman made the very un-trusting eleven year old feel that she could trust the woman in front of her, so, she nodded, stood up, book in hand, and started up a set of stairs leading to the room she shared with three other girls._

_Tyra sat down on her bed, and watched the blonde woman make herself comfortable on a couch. She smiled at Tyra, and started digging in her purse. "My name is Malinda," she said as she pulled a large envelope out of her purse. "I am here to give you this." She waved the envelope in Tyra's face. Tyra took it, shooting a suspicious glare at Malinda as she tore it open._

_ _

The compartment door slid open, and Tyra pulled her head up. A boy with messy black hair and green eyes stood in the door. "Do you mind if we sit in here?" he asked. "All the other compartments are full." Tyra nodded at him, and he entered, followed closely by a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. 

The boy sat down on the bench across from her, and smiled. "I'm Harry Potter, and this is one of my best friends, Hermione Granger." Tyra smirked.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tyra Kline." Harry looked slightly startled that she didn't make a big deal out of meeting 'The Harry Potter' and somewhat grateful. 

Hermione pulled a book out of from her shoulder bag, and started reading. Harry looked at his friend, sighed, leaned back on the seat, and closed his eyes.

_Dear Miss Kline,_

_You have been accepted to Beauxbaton's Magical Learning Institute. Enclosed is a list of your school supplies, and a letter from the Headmistress Maxime. Please note that school starts on September the second, and you should be at the Gare du Nord at 11:00 a.m. of that day,. We await your reply by owl no later than August 30._

_ _

_Sincerely,_

_Deneter Keiff_

_Deneter Keiff _

_Deputy Headmaster_

_ _

_ _

_Tyra looked up at Malinda, her eyes narrowed. "Is this some kind of a joke?" she asked. "Magic does not exist, and if it did, wouldn't I be able to turn you into a toad or something?"_

_Malinda smiled. "Have you ever done anything that you can't explain?" she asked, calmly. _

_Tyra bit her lip, thinking hard. "Well, when I was in primary school, a girl in my class was yelling at me, calling me names, and her hair fell out…"_

_"That was magic," Malinda said, interrupting her. _

_Tyra crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't believe it." Malinda pulled a thin stick from her purse, and muttered 'Fleura Rosa' and a bunch of sparks shot out of the stick. They formed into the shape of a flower, and then hardened. Tyra tried to hide her amazement at seeing a blood red rose floating in the middle of the room. But stubbornly, she said, "I still don't believe it. I have seen people do it on T.V."_

_Malinda sighed, and waved the stick once more. The rose burst into flames, and subsided to ash, which flew out the open window. "Going to be difficult, aren't you?" she muttered. "Well, difficult children get difficult spells." She said, a smirk on her face. Before Tyra could move, she said "Petrificus Totalus," and her whole body froze._

_Tyra glared at Malinda, but she just smiled. "We will be going to Diagon Alley. Now, I am going to take the body bind off of you in a moment…" she said, looking in her purse once more._

_"No need." Said Tyra._

_Malinda jumped up, and stared at Tyra, who was now standing in front of her, hands on her hips. "How… How did you get out of the bind?" she asked, her eyes wide._

_Tyra smirked. "Can't everyone do that?" Malinda shook her head. "Well, I don't know why, it was easy." Malinda was about to say that she didn't even know it was possible, but Tyra spoke again. "Now take me to this Diagon Alley place and tell me what the hell is going on."_

_Malinda nodded, and walked out the door, shooting glances at Tyra every once in a while, but she was oblivious to them, as she was reading over her supply list._

_ _

"If you don't mind me asking, are you a first year, because you seem a bit old." Harry asked, pulling Tyra from her thoughts.

"Harry, I am 5'10 and you think I could be a first year?" Harry blushed, and Hermione looked up from her book.

"What year are you in, then?" she asked.

"Seventh." Tyra said, before laying her head back on her knees.

Harry looked over at her luggage, and asked "Is that your snake?"

Tyra looked up again. "Yes, his name is Lycanthe." She said, and she looked out the window, not even noticing the conversation Harry was having with her pet.

_ _

_Malinda lead Tyra to a grubby little pub, and they sat down at a table, and Malinda ordered a pint of mulled mead for herself, and a mug of butterbeer for Tyra. "Why did we have to come all the way to Britain just to come to this place?" Tyra asked._

_"Well, for one, the Leaky Cauldron has some off the best Mulled Mead in the country," she said, just as a witch brought them their drinks. "And for another, Diagon Alley is here."_

_"Dia what?" Tyra asked as she stared at the yellow substance in her mug suspiciously._

_"Diagon Alley. Some of the best damn wizarding shops are located here."_

_"Oh."_

_"You can drink your Butterbeer, you know. It's really good." Malinda said over the top of her glass._

_Tyra wrinkled her nose, and picked up the mug of golden Butterbeer. She took a small sip, and licked her lips. "This is good." She said, before taking another gulp._

_Malinda laughed. "Of course it is."_

_Tyra sat the glass down, and looked around the pub. "What are they wearing those... weird dress things for?" she asked, spotting a man in purple robes._

_"That's is what us wizards wear. They are called robes."_

_Tyra looked at the lurid robes in disdain. "I don't have to wear bright purple ones, do I?"_

_Malinda smiled. "Nope. Beauxbaton students wear light blue robes. Made of silk, very nice." _

_"Is this Beauxbaton's the only Wizarding School?" she asked._

_"The only one in France. But Durmstrang is somewhere in Bulgaria, Hogwarts somewhere in Britain, Abodoea is in Spain, Salem Institute is in America."_

_"Is that all?"_

_"Nope, there is more, even I don't know about all of them…"_

_"Do you know anything about my parent's?" Tyra asked softly._

_Malinda smiled sadly at her. "Your mother's name was Christine Kline, not sure who your father was."_

_"So you didn't know them?"_

_"Oh, I knew your mother well, but never your father. I don't think anyone but your mother knows who your father is. He might not even know about you. He left your mum before you were born." Malinda said, sighing. "Come on, let's get your school stuff, then we can get you settled in at my place."_

_Malinda stood up, and paid for the bill. Tyra raised an eyebrow at the funny coins. She walked out the side door, leading into an alleyway. "Why am I going to your place?" I asked._

_"You will be staying there with me until you graduate from Beauxbaton's." I shrugged, and followed her through the entrance to Diagon Alley._

_ _

"What school did you go to before?" Harry asked her after he had tired of talking to Lycanthe.

"Beaxbaton's." Tyra replied, tiredly.

"Transfer then?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that." She replied, her voice muffled by her black Hogwarts robes. 

Hermione looked up from her book. "I didn't think Hogwarts allowed students to transfer."

"They usually don't." Tyra replied, glaring at her through her robes. "I'm an exception."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Tyra snapped her head up. "Because I got expelled!" she said, and Harry was alarmed to see her eyes change from their original blue-gray to black.

"Oh." Hermione said, after a moment of silence.

Tyra laid her head back on her knees, remembering the fateful day that she got expelled.

_Tyra was sitting on her bed, biting her lip nervously, thinking about the announcement Madame Maxine had made earlier that day._

_"He-who-must-not-be-named has returned, it is now plainly obvious. He has been back for almost two years now, and I feel it is time to tell you all, what really happened, the night of the third task, two years ago." She said, standing on her podium in the middle of the hall. Whispers broke out among the students, some speaking of rumors they had heard about it, others speaking of Voldemort._

_"When Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory took the Cup, they were transported to an unknown cemetery…" she started. The hall was silent, as she spoke of Cedric's death, Voldemort's re-birth, and Harry's escape. By the time she was done, many in the hall were stunned into silence, Tyra one of them._

_Madame Maxine dismissed them, and they all returned to their dormitories, trying to pack for the journey home tomorrow, but failing miserably, as they were all to busy talking to their friends about Madame Maxine's story. Tyra, whose best friend Dimitri was in the hospital, desperately needed someone to talk to. So when she heard her other dorm mates leave the room, she turned to Lycanthe._

_"Lycanthe," she said, prodding the silver and black snake. Lycanthe turned up to his owner, and blinked sleepily. "Madame Maxine told us about what really happened at the Tri-Wizard tournament two years ago…"_

_Someone screamed, and Tyra turned around, only to see the auburn hair of her dorm mate Lizzy as she raced down the corridor. "Shit," she said, before getting up. She pulled out her wand, expecting to do a memory charm, but when she reached the Common Room, she stopped dead in her tracks. _

_In front of her stood a very angry Headmistress, and Lizzy. "Miss Kline. You are 'ereby expelled from Beaxbaton's Learning Institute for being a Parslemouth." Tyra leaned back against the wall, her eyes wide._

_"What is wrong with being able to speak with snakes?" she asked._

_Madame Maxine's eyes flashed furiously. "Some of ze most famous dark witches and wizards in 'istory are ze only people who can speak with snakes. Salazar Slytherin and You-Know-Who included."_

_"So you think I'm a Dark Witch?" she asked, disbelieving._

_"Nothing good ever came out of being able to speak with ze Devil's Own. You will not return to Beaxbaton's next year, but your wand will not be snapped. Consider yourself lucky." She said, as she stomped out of the room._

The compartment door slid open again, this time emitting a silver haired boy. He was rather handsome, with the same blue-gray eyes as Tyra's and finely chiseled features. However, his beautiful mouth was home to a disdainful sneer. "I heard another mudblood Parslemouth was coming to school this year. Figured she'd be with you, Potter." The boy drawled. "It isn't you, is it?" he asked, looking Tyra up and down.

Hermione and Harry both stood up, wands out. 

"I am not a mudblood." I said quietly. "My mother was a witch, just as I."

The boy sneered. "What about your father. Is he a filthy muggle?"

"I have never met my father." She said, her eyes gleaming.

"Just what I thought, you are a mudblood, quit trying to hide it."

Tyra stood up and pulled her wand from her sleeve in one fluid motion. "What did you call me, boy?" 

"Mudblood, dirty mud.." he was cut off by the flash of her wand, and he fell to the floor, his body stiff, but twisting as if he were in pain.

"Devadoure," she whispered, and he stopped writhing. She glared down at him. "Never ever call me a mudblood." 

He got up, and scrambled into the corridor, Tyra following him. "You're eyes…" he whispered, his voice laced with dear. Tyra smirked at him, and stared at him, her bright red eyes making him wince.

She whorled around, and walked back into the compartment, slamming the door behind her.

Both Hermione and Harry were standing where she left them, their eyes wide. They sat down hastily in their seats when she stalked by. "Um, why exactly did you get expelled from Beauxbaton's?" he asked, looking slightly frightened, slightly awed.

"Don't worry, Potter. I didn't kill anyone. _Yet_." She muttered under breath. 

Hermione looked at Tyra, pleading her to continue. Tyra sighed, and was about to comply, when Lycanthe sat up in his cage, pressing his flat nose against the bars. "The boy, he speaks." He hissed.

"Shut up, Lycanthe." She hissed back, before realizing she spoke out loud, and she clapped a hand over her mouth. She turned to slowly look at Harry. Both he and Hermione were staring at her, mouths open. "Shit," she muttered, this time in English.

Harry and Hermione both opened their mouths to speak. "You're a Parslemouth?" they both asked. Tyra nodded slowly. Harry turned to Lycanthe "Is she a natural, or not?" he hissed. 

Tyra looked over at the Boy Who Lived, her eyes wide. "You are a Parslemouth?" she asked. Harry nodded. "I had heard rumors… I was wondering what that prat was talking about," she said, glaring darkly at the door.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Er, well, yes. That was Draco Malfoy, nasty bugger that one is."

"Ah, a Malfoy. His father wouldn't happen to be Lucius Malfoy, would it?" Tyra asked. Hermione nodded. "Explains why he looks familiar."

Hermione just shook her head, "So, er, why were you expelled then?" 

"Because I am a Parslemouth." She said simply.

"Oh."

"What did you mean when you asked Lycanthe whether or not I was a natural?" Tyra asked.

"Oh, well… erm… I am not a natural… I wasn't born with it."

Now it was Tyra's turn to say "Oh."

The conductor announced that they would be reaching Hogsmeade Station in 10 minutes and Harry and Hermione both got up. "We need to go get into our school robes. We'll see you in a bit." Hermione said, as they left the compartment.

Tyra sighed and grabbed her hat. She put it onto her head as the train pulled to a stop. After checking to make sure her wand was in its holder, she left the compartment, and joined the mass of students trying to exit the train.

Once she was out in the open, she took a few deep breaths, trying to get rid of the musty air the train had filled her lungs with. She whipped around, her wand out, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione stood behind her, her eyes wide.

Biting her lip, and inwardly scolding herself for being so jumpy, Tyra slid her wand back in place. "Bit jumpy today." She muttered as Harry joined them, a note in his hand and a frown on his face. Hermione turned from Tyra, and asked Harry what was wrong.

"Well, found out why Ron isn't here yet. Sort of." He said, scratching his head.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked him.

"He just said he was with his family, and he would be here tomorrow morning. Said it was something important… hope Voldemort didn't attack them or anything," he said, pocketing the parchment. Hermione bit one of her nails nervously, Harry, who noticed, pulled her hand gently from her mouth. "Don't worry, 'Mione, I am sure they are fine." She nodded, and Harry directed her towards the closest carriage.

Harry and Hermione got in, and two other boys followed them. Tyra shrugged inwardly, and started searching for an empty carriage. Once she found one, she jumped in and settled herself on the lumpy seat. The door opened a second after she had closed it, and Draco Malfoy popped his silver head in, paling slightly when he saw who it was.

"Can I sit here?" he asked, with an air of one not used to asking for what he wanted. "The other compartments are full." Tyra nodded, and he got in carefully, as though afraid he might soil his highly expensive robes.

The carriages started moving forward, and they sat in silence, until Draco spoke up. "So, are you a Parslemouth?" he asked, fully prepared to get cursed again. To his surprise, Tyra just nodded. "Oh, well, what House do you want to be in?"

Tyra shrugged. "I do not know. What House are you in?"

"Slytherin," he replied, chest puffing up.

"I see, what House are Potter and Granger in?" she asked.

Draco sneered. "Gryffindor. Bunch of stupid prats they are. I'd rather be a Hufflepuff than Gryffindor."

"What's wrong with the Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's?" she asked.

"Well, the Hufflepuff's are a bunch of air-heads. Gryffindor's all think they are better than everyone else. Professors seem to think so too, except for Snape, that is. He is Head of Slytherin."

"Oh." The carriage pulled to a stop, and Draco jumped out. Tyra followed suit, and stared up at the castle.

Draco smirked when he saw her expression. "Pretty large, isn't it. A lot bigger than my own Manor is." He said in disgust.

Tyra turned to him. "How big is your Manor then?" she asked.

Draco started towards the front doors. "Well, about half this size. Fairly large."

Tyra nodded. "It must be nice to live in a Manor that large." She said, somewhat wistfully.

They stopped in front of the doors, waiting for them to be opened. "Where do you live?" 

"Well, I _used_ to live at a friend of my mother's house, but she sort of disowned me when I got expelled."

The doors opened, and they made their way into the castle. "Well, that must suck." Tyra nodded. "I got to get into the Great Hall. Hopefully I'll see you in Slytherin." He said, and walked off.

Harry and Hermione turned walked up to Tyra, disgust apparent on their faces. "What were you doing talking to that Slytherin scum?" Harry asked.

"Talking." She said, shortly.

"Ah, so one minute you are cursing him, the next you are all buddy buddy with him." Hermione said, wrinkling her nose.

"What, are you guys going to tell me who I can and cannot talk to?" she snapped.

"No, we just thought we'd warn you.." Harry said.

"Whatever. Is that a Professor?" she asked, pointing to a man with shoulder-length black hair.

"Professor Snape." Hermione said, darkly.

"Good, I need to find out where to go." She said, as she started towards the tall Professor.

"I wouldn't if I were you.." Harry said.

"Sod off." She snapped.

Hermione and Harry walked off, looking disgruntled. Tyra approached the Professor. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Well, I am not sure where to go. I'm the transfer from Beauxbaton's."

Snape sneered unpleasantly. "Why didn't you get on the boats with the first years?" he asked.

Tyra glared at him. "Because I am NOT a first year, _Professor_."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, a soon-to-be Gryffindor, just what this school needs." He said sarcastically.

Eyes narrowed, Tyra folded her hands over her chest. "Where do I go?" she asked, her voice icy.

He pointed towards a door to his left. "Professor McGonagall will get you Sorted."

Tyra walked past him, not bothering to thank him.

She entered a room filled with little first years, and walked through them; towards a strict looking witch near the door. 

"I am the transfer student. Where do I go?" she asked the professor. 

"Kline. Yes, I have been expecting you. Once you have been sorted, I will need to have a word with you." She said, stiffly, and Tyra got the impression that this McGonagall did not like the idea of transfer students. Tyra smirked. "You will be Sorted after the first years. Get in line behind them."

Tyra turned around, and walked to the back of the room, just as McGonagall started leading them through the door leading, presumably, into the Great Hall. She entered last, and closed the door behind her. The Hall was very large, with four tables each seating a couple hundred kids. Tyra looked up, and gasped. She had read all about the enchanted ceiling in 'Hogwarts, A History' but hadn't expected it to be so beautiful. 

McGonagall sat a ragged looking hat onto a three-legged stool, and it started to sing. Tyra wasn't paying attention, however, as she was too busy looking for Draco. She spotted him at the table farthest from her, surrounded by a bunch of girls. She turned to face McGonagall as she called the 'Abbot, Kevin' to be Sorted.

Kevin was immediately put into Hufflepuff, where a girl who must have been his older sister gave him a big hug, largely embarrassing him. She grew bored around the time 'Kasei, Lara' was Sorted into Ravenclaw, and was counting the stars that were now shining on the ceiling, when the last first year was Sorted.

McGonagall, her lips pressed firmly together, motioned for Tyra to come forward. "This is Tyra Kline. She has transferred here from Beauxbaton's, I expect that you will make her comfortable, whatever house she may be Sorted into." Tyra sat on the stool, and placed the ragged hat onto her head.

_'Ah, Tyra Kline.' _A little voice said into her head. _'Where should I put you?'_

Tyra mentally shrugged. '_Wherever you think I belong,' _she replied.

_'Well, you are very ambitious, I can see… Cunning too…'_

_'I guess I am rather ambitious,' _she thought. '_Don't know about the cunning bit…'_

_'I can see you won't do good in Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor, especially not with your background…'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'You don't know? I can't tell you then.'_

_'Tell me you stupid hat, or I'll curse you to pieces!'_

_'Eh, I see what House you belong in now. _SLYHTERIN!"_ _

__Tyra ripped the hat off, muttering darkly as she made her way over to the Slytherin table. Draco made a second year move to the other end of the table to make room for Tyra. "I knew you'd be here," he said casually. He saw the dark expression on her face. "What, didn't want to be a Slytherin?" he asked, sneering.

Tyra shook her head. "Not that. Just the stupid hat. Knows something about my parents, but it wouldn't tell me what. I threatened to curse it, and it put me in Slytherin." She put her face into her hands. "How did you know I'd be a Slytherin?"

"For one, because you cursed me. No Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would do that, especially not with that curse." He muttered darkly.

Tyra looked up and smirked at him. "Well that's what you get for calling me a mudblood. Snape seemed to think I would be a Gryffindor."

"You met him?" he asked.

"Yep. Asked him where to go. He was pretty nasty. Is he always like that?"

"Usually."

"That's comforting." She muttered. Draco grinned.

Tyra looked around the table, and saw that most of the Slytherin's, particularly the girls, were glaring at her. She was about to comment, when Dumbledore stood up.

"Ah, boys and girls. It is good to be back yet again. Prefects have been named, the Head Boy and Girl have been chosen. Congratulations to you. Now, as usual, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Quiditch try-outs will be held next week. Now, dig in!" he said, before sitting down. Tyra looked down at her plate, and was startled to see that it was filled with food.

She picked up her fork, and was about to start on her shepherd pie, when Draco nudged her shoulder. She looked over at him. "Do you play Quiditch?" he asked. Tyra nodded. "What position?" 

"Seeker."

"Damn."

"What?" 

"I play Seeker."

"Damn." She replied, biting her lip. "I was going to try out for the team too."

"Well," he said, looking thoughtfully at her, "We need a reserve Seeker, in case something happens to me. Come to try outs, and if you are good enough, you can have that position."

A pug-faced girl sitting across from Draco looked up at her, and glared. "How come you never let any of us girls on the team? What makes her so special?" she asked, turning her nose up at Tyra.

"Well," Draco said acidly, "None of you _girls_ have any talent whatsoever." 

The girl looked hurt. "But, Draco, couldn't you let me on the team? I am your girlfriend, after all."

Draco sighed. "Pansy, you ARE NOT my girlfriend. Get that through your thick skull. And even if you were, I wouldn't let someone on the team who has no skill."

Pansy frowned down at her plate, but didn't say anything. A large boy sitting next to Pansy looked up. "I thought you were together." He said stupidly.

"No." Draco snapped.

"Well, you took her to the Ball the last two years." He replied.

Draco ignored him, and turned to Tyra. "Do you know what classes you will be taking?"

"I signed up for Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Care of Magical Creature's is a waste of time. Ancient Runes is a good class, but I don't know about Arithmancy. My father insisted I take Advanced Astronomy instead, though I have no clue as to why."

"Hmm, I am bad enough at Astronomy as it is. I wouldn't dream of taking Advanced Astronomy…"

"What is your best class?" Draco asked, poking at his roll.

"Well, Potions, I suppose, though I also like Dueling." Tyra said, smiling inwardly at the thought of her first Match, in which she proceeded to disarm her opponent in ten seconds flat.

Draco looked up, interested. "Really? Potion's is my best subject too. I like Dueling, but we don't have a Dueling Club or anything, not since Second Year, that is." He said, smirking.

"Why don't you have it anymore?"

"Well, none of the teacher's have time enough, I guess." He replied, shrugging.

"Too bad, that would be fun. Maybe we should ask for it. Snape looks like he knows a fair bit about Dueling."

Draco smirked again. "Oh, he does. We can ask him in our first Potions class, though I doubt he'll do it." He looked up, and saw that some of the first years were done eating. "Come on, Let's go to the Common Room. I am a Prefect and I need to get them there, preferably unharmed."

Draco got up, and Tyra followed suit. "Anyone who is done can follow me. I'm a Prefect." He said, sounding bored.

They started out the Hall, a small group of mainly first and second years following. "Who is Head Boy and Girl?" she asked, as she glared at some paintings that were staring at her.

Draco sneered. "Mudblood Granger and some stupid Ravenclaw…" he muttered.

Draco led them through a tapestry on the second floor, and stopped in front of a statue of a nymph. "I thought the Slytherin Common Room was in the dungeons…" 

"It was. Bicorn Horn," he said to the nymph. "My father and some other Slytherin parents complained to Dumbledore about the state of our rooms, and so we upgraded to a tower." They entered a nicely furnished room, complete with an elaborate fireplace and high backed chairs.

"Erm, doesn't look all that cozy." She muttered.

"Better than what it was before. Girls Dormitories that way." He said, pointing to a door on his left. "Boys Dormitories on the right." The students separated and went into their dorms, Draco threw himself on a green couch near the fire. Tyra walked over to him, and sat beside him, throwing his long legs onto the floor. "Hey!" he said, as the force of her push made him fall completely off the couch.

He sat up, his hair ruffled. "Well, that's what you get for taking up the whole couch," she replied, stretching out.

"Oh come on, now you are hogging the couch." He whined. When she didn't move, he sat on top of her.

"Ouch!" she said, as she struggled to get up. He didn't move, and she gave up, panting. "You evil person you," she snapped, playfully.

Draco grinned evilly. "Of course I am. You are quite comfortable, did you know that?" she glared at him. "Did you know your eyes change colors?" he asked.

"Yep, when I am annoyed, they turn gray, when I am happy (which is hardly ever) they turn blue, and when I am depressed, they turn black." She replied, twirling a bit of her hair around her finder. "I reckon yours do the same, as they are the same color." 

Draco nodded. "Yes, except mine do not go red when I am pissed off."

Tyra frowned. "Mine don't either…"

"Yes they do. They did when you got mad at me for calling you mudblood."

She was about to reply, when a group of girls stepped through portrait hole, chattering away. One of them, a blonde, noticed Draco and Tyra, and started whispering with her friends. Tyra smirked. "What?" asked Draco, who hadn't noticed the girls, as he was busy staring into the fire. 

"Your 'girlfriend' and a bunch of other girls just walked in." she muttered. Draco looked over at the girls, all of whom were now staring at the two on the couch.

"They don't look happy, do they?" he asked her, looking down at her.

"How about we make them even angrier?" she asked.

"How?" 

"Like this." She said, grabbing him and pulling him to her. She kissed him long and hard. When they finally came up for air, Draco looking flustered, Tyra grinning evilly, she said to the girls "Well ladies, Slytherin's most eligible bachelor is officially off the market." And she grabbed him again, kissing him once more.

All of the girls, and a few of the boys who had just came in, stared at Tyra and Draco, all of them stunned into silence. Tyra sat up, arms still entwined around Draco's neck. Pansy stomped her foot, and exited the room, her friends following her, sneaking glances at the two behind them.

She disentangled herself from him, and stood up. "Going to bed, Draco." She said, smiling seductively. Draco just stared at her, his eyes glazed. She disappeared through the doorway leading to the girl's dorms.

"Wow," he managed to mutter.

Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle walked over to him, followed by Kyle Rosier, and David Nott. "Nice catch Draco. She is one hell of a hottie." Blaise said, smacking him on the back. Draco just grinned dazedly. 

"Night, you guys." He mumbled, as he stumbled off to his room, leaving his friends to mutter about the only decent girls being taken.

A/N Well.. I like the way this turned out.. Much better than the original start, don't you think? Well, I am starting to write the next bit… Should be out soon.. I might be able to post every other week, if not that, then at least once a month, okay? Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think about my OC Tyra… and yes, she is a bit of a Mary-sue, but only because she has my personality (and eye and hair color.. but other than that, she isn't miss perfect… *grin*)


	2. Curses, Classes, and Potions

The Emerald Sword Prophecy

_The Emerald Sword Prophecy_

Written by Slytherin Godess

Contact Me at SlytherinGodess@hotmail.com

Spoilers: SS/PS, COS, POA, GOF

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer:

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Book, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary:

Harry & Co. final year at Hogwarts. A new girl arrives from Beaxbaton's, where she had been expelled because of a certain special ability. Harry and Hermione soon learn that she has the potential to be very dangerous, if on the wrong side. It is told mainly from the OC's P.O.V.

A/N:

This fic is a different version of my own Emerald Sword Prophecy fic, which only has One Chapter out. I was going to continue with the other, but it is written in first person, and I find that I cannot continue in such a way. Enjoy. Oh yes, and Draco seems a bit OOC, but that is because it is year 7, and I think he might have mellowed out a bit… besides, he probably isn't that awful to everyone, just the people he doesn't like… 

*~Chapter 2~*

Curses, Classes, and Potions

Tyra entered the 7th year girl's dormitory, and was met with glares from the other girls. She ignored them, and went over to the only empty bed. Her sensitive ears picked up Pansy whispering "She'll get a nice surprise when she gets into bed," to the other girls. Smirking, Tyra pulled back the drapes, and whispered "Revealo." 

Immediately, evil looking black mist could be seen floating half an inch off her bed. She shook her head at their immaturity. From the looks of it, it was an illusionary charm. Most likely one that makes one feel as though she is lying on sharp knives, or perhaps acid. Very childish, and very easy to dispose of, but why dispose of it when she could return it to the sender?

Smirking, she waved her wand once more, the mist turned invisible once again. With a discreet wave of her wand, she sent the mist over to the other three beds in the room. She stood up, placed a shield around her four-poster, and went over to her trunk to grab her shampoo. "Taking a shower," she muttered as she went into the connecting bathroom.

She grabbed a bathrobe from a shelf built into the wall, and made her way over to the last shower. She stepped in, sat her robe down on the porcelain counter, and turned the water on. Sighing, she pulled her robe off and stepped under the steaming water, thinking of nothing but the Draco incident. 

It wasn't much of a shock for her, she had done it before, but it was so…different. She mentally slapped herself. After all, she had only known Draco a few hours, and it was just to irk Pansy and Co. Right? 

_Of course not, _a nasty little voice said in her head. _You are attracted to him._

_'No DAMNIT! It wasn't like that. Besides, he likes another, I can tell..'_

_If you don't like him, why does your tone indicate you care? _The nasty little voice asked._ _

_'Fuck you.'_

_Did you know that the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself?_

_'You started it.'_

_Oh, that was childish. _

"SHUT UP!" she said aloud. "Great," she muttered as poured shampoo onto her long hair. "I am conversing with myself. I must be going crazy…" 

Her thoughts returned to Draco. His silvery hair, beautiful eyes, and that thing he did with his tongue. "Damnit, stop thinking about him," she muttered to herself. She rinsed the shampoo from her hair, and added conditioner. She refused to wash her hair with magic, because magic just didn't give it that soft feel, and extra shine. She sat on the built in seat, and let the warm water wash over her._It won't ever happen again. _She thought to herself, firmly. _It wasn't that wonderful anyways…_

She heard a scream come from the dorm, and grinned. She rinsed her hair quickly, and turned off the water. After making sure she was fully covered by a towel, she exited the bathroom, only to find a very angry Pansy. "You!" she shrieked.

Tyra ran her fingers through her wet hair. "What about me?" she asked calmly.

"You put that curse on my bed!"

"Oh you mean the one that was intended for me?" Tyra asked calmly.

Pansy glared, and went over to another bed, and sat down on it. The minute her body touched it, she screamed, high and loud. Seconds later, several girls entered the dorm, all in various states of dress. "What's going on?" they kept asking, but Pansy kept howling, as she rolled up into a little ball. 

Tyra could hear someone running up the stairs, and Professor Snape, followed by several boys, including Draco, entered the room, pushing girls out of the way. "What is going on?" he snapped.

By now, Pansy had fallen off the bed, and was lying, whimpering on the floor. He looked from Pansy, to a large girl sitting on the floor comforting her, to Tyra, wearing only a bath towel. His eyes widened, and he made a little choking noise before turning back to the girl next to Pansy."Miss Bulstrode, what is going on?" 

Bulstrode looked up, and glared at Tyra. "She put an Illusionary Charm on the beds." She said, pointing to her. 

Professor Snape turned to Tyra, who was standing calmly, arms crossed, not feeling a bit awkward wearing nothing but a towel. "Is this true, Miss Kline?" he asked, his lip curling nastily.

"Yes, professor." Tyra replied, looking straight at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, professor, I detected the Charm on my own bed, before I got into the shower, so, I decided to return it to the sender. As I wasn't sure who it was, I sent it to all three." She said, shrugging elegantly.

His lipped twitched, like he was trying hard not to smile. He turned to Bulstrode. "Is this true?" he asked her.

"No, sir. We didn't do anything to her." She said evenly. Tyra inwardly applauded her at her ability to lie so smoothly.

Snape turned back to Tyra, a glint in his black eyes. "Now, whom do I believe?" he murmured dangerously. Another Slytherin girl spoke up. 

"Are you going to believe this mudblood outsider over one of us?" she asked. 

Tyra turned to the girl, who was standing near Pansy, her eyes blazing. "I am _not_ a mudblood." She hissed, her eyes turning red. The girl gasped, and took a step backwards. "And I am a Slytherin now, not an outsider. Just because you were here before me does not mean shit."

"Miss Kline…" Snape said lazily. Tyra turned to him, and he watched with some alarm as her already frighteningly red eyes burned bright as fire. "No need to get upset. I believe you. Bulstrode, Parkinson, Watson, detention. Watson, you get two days worth, for insulting her. The rest of you," he said, turning to the crowd of onlookers, "get into bed." He then turned to Tyra, "And for god's sakes, girl, get dressed." He said, before stalking out. 

Everyone slowly drifted away, except for Draco and Blaise. Both shot glares at the girls, before walking over to Tyra. "You are a worthy Slytherin," said Draco, eyeing her carefully.

"Yes, I agree," Blaise murmured, looking at the small towel wrapped around Tyra. 

"Mm, well, you two best be leaving before Snape comes back, and before those three decide to… er… throw some nasty curses…" Tyra said, glaring at Pansy over Blaise's shoulder.

Both boys nodded reluctantly, and Tyra shoved them out the door. She grabbed her sleeping robes, and got into bed, pulling the hangings closed behind her.

_ _

Tyra awoke the next morning just before dawn, and she left the dorm to go into the Common Room, so she could do her stretching. She was happy that no one else was awake, and went about, not noticing the silver eyes that were watching her slim body bend and stretch. About 20 minutes later, she was done, and she ran up to her room, and showered. By the time she was dressed and ready, some of the other Slytherin's were getting up.

She walked down the stairs once more, smiling slightly when she saw the silvery-gray eyes that had haunted her dreams last night. "'Lo Draco." She said, grinning. "Let's go to the Great Hall," she said, and they left the Common Room together. 

"What exactly happened last night?" he asked as they reached the Great Hall. Tyra grinned. 

"Well, like I said, she used an Illusionary Charm on the bed before I got up there. I heard her tell the other girls I 'would get a nice surprise once I got into bed' so I figured out what it was, and returned it to the senders." She said calmly, evenly. They sat down at the head of the Slytherin Table, amid whispers and stares from other Houses. "I really don't like that Pansy girl." She muttered as she grabbed some kippers of a plate in front of her.

Draco smirked. "No one does. Except for Crabbe," he muttered. Tyra choked on her muffin. "And that wasn't what I meant. I was…"

"What?" she asked, quickly.

"He told Goyle and I the other day. He finally figured out that I didn't like her and so he said he might ask her to his house for the holidays." He replied, in between bites. "Around everyone else, he pretends he hates her, because, really, there is nothing about her to like." Draco glared over at the direction of Pansy, who had just entered the Hall with a blonde girl and Millicent.

Tyra nodded her agreement, and glanced over at the Gryffindor Table. Ron, Hermione and Harry were glaring at her. Draco also noticed this, and grinned. Just then, the morning mail came in. A large parcel was dropped in front of Draco by a large eagle owl, which Draco introduced to her as Virgo. Virgo nibbled on some of her bacon while Draco unwrapped his parcel. He groaned, and buried his face in his hands. 

"What is it?" she asked. Draco didn't reply, but shoved the entire package to her, wrapping an all. Tyra tried hard not to laugh when she saw what it contained. "Who sent it?" she asked, smirking. He looked up at her and glared.

"My aunt Geneva. She thinks I am still eleven. How embarrassing." He muttered. "Oh great," he mumbled as Pansy came over and sat in front of them. He realized all to late that she was grabbing for the package, and so when he reached out to pull it to him, all he got was air. Pansy looked into the box, and broke out in laughter. Draco glowered at her.

"Dragon boxers?" she managed to choke out between snorts. Draco snatched the boxers out of her hands, and stomped out of the hall, glaring at the little sparkling, winking, metallic anime dragons. He didn't notice the piece of parchment that fluttered off of them, but Pansy did, and she ran to snatch it up, but Tyra accioed it to her before Pansy could get at it. Luckily, Snape came and passed out Time Tables, so she grabbed both hers and Draco's and left the hall, leaving a fuming Pansy behind her.

She found him sulking in the fourth floor corridor, under a painting of a Dragonrider. He looked up when he sensed her presence and scowled. "What?" she asked, teasingly. "Don't like your boxers Dracie?"

Draco scowled again. "Don't call me Dracie." He said menacingly. "And no, I don't." He glared at the article of clothing in his hand, and threw it across the hall. "Damn things." He muttered.

Tyra walked over and picked them up. She inspected them, and then walked back over to him. "I think they are adorable, Silver." She said, ruffling his silvery hair He slapped her hand away, and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. She handed him his timetable. "C'mon Silver, we have Potions first period. Which started three minutes ago."

Draco frowned. "Great, Snape first thing. Just what I need." He mumbled as he started off down the hallway. Tyra walked next to him, and grinned.

"Oh, but I thought Snape was your favourite professor." She said, brightly.Draco raised an eyebrow as he looked over at her.

"He may be my favourite Professor, but only because he never takes points away from me or gives me detentions." He puffed out his chest smugly at this. "But that doesn't mean I can stand being around him 24/7. He drives me nuts." Tyra nodded, but didn't reply, as they were just outside the classroom door. "You first," he said, mock bowing as he opened the door. Tyra grinned at him, and entered the classroom, followed closely by Draco.

"Miss Kline, Mr. Malfoy. Ten minutes late?" Snape gave them an indecipherable look. "Sit down and make sure you aren't late next time."Tyra and Draco nodded, and walked to the last empty table, which was near the front of the room, amid scowls from the Gryffindor's, who were yet again stuck with their least favouriteHouse.

"Now," Snape drawled, "If you would all take out your books and turn to page twenty-seven," he paused, waiting for them to do so, "You will see we are going to be making Polyjuice Potion." There were murmurs from both sides of the class as he said this, and he hissed, "Silence." Once it was quiet again he walked back to his blackboard, and wrote down all the ingredients. "I have made the potion for you up to the last few ingredients. You need to figure out what is missing, add it, and then we will test it. You better follow the recipe to the letter, because I only have enough for each of you to try once. Once it is finished, raise your hand and I will come to check the potion. I will then pair you up, and you will drink each other's potions." At this, Neville gulped nervously. "Begin." 

When the class was finished (all except for Neville, who was quivering with fear in his chair while adding the final ingredient) he walked around to check them all. After making notes on a piece of parchment, he walked up to his desk, and sneered at the class. "As Mr. Crabbe is absent this morning, we have an uneven number of students. Therefore, I will have to take one of yours." At this point, an utter look of disgust was apparent on his face. "Miss Kline's potion is the only one I deem suitable enough for myself. The rest of you will be paired with a classmate." Draco and Tyra traded looks of amusement, and as he was sent off to pair with Hermione ("After all, Snape doesn't want to harm his favourite student.")He muttered into her ear, "You get to be Snape for an hour, what fun." Tyra glared halfheartedly at him, and trotted over to the Professor, with her potion in hand. 

He casually pulled a hair off of his head and dropped it into a cup on his desk, and she pulled a hair off of her head, and dropped it into her own cup. They traded, and gulped it down. As they started to change, Tyra felt that Snape had forgotten one little detail. Clothing. As Harry changed into Pansy Parkinson, his robes ripped at the shoulder and waist, Ron, who was changing into Millicent Bulstrode, was having the same problem. Draco and Hermione were both the same size, and so they were okay, but mostly everyone else was having problems, including Tyra herself. 

She went from being thin and 5'10 to muscled (A/N Yes, Sevi has muscles) and 6'4. Her robes ripped in the front, and the hem came up to her calves. She looked over and saw herself standing there. She jumped back in shock. Snape couldn't bring himself to sneer at his own image, so he raised one of her delicate eyebrows, and smirked. 

She looked down at her ripped robes, and thanked all the gods in existence that she wore baggy and loose clothing under her robes, so she pulled off her torn robes, threw them aside, and unrolled her pants enough so that they reached Snape's ankles. She then conjured a mirror for herself, and had to refrain from laughing out loud at how odd Snape looked in her silk olive green shirt and white pants. Tyra pulled her clone in front of the mirror, and watched with interest as his facial expression changed from one of annoyance, to one of a smirk. "Miss Kline," he sad, "You do look odd in my robes, I must say." 

Tyra whole-heartedly agreed with him, as it just so happened that Snape was wearing billowing black robes with a high collar, which looked horrible on her. "Yes, well you don't exactly look like a rose in my clothing either." He turned to look at her, and smirked (it was weird watching herself smirk at her).

"And I look like rose normally, Miss Kline?" Tyra scowled. "Ah, now you look more like me."

"Oh, so you noticed that you always have a permanent nasty arse look on your face then?" she snapped, waspishly

Snape shrugged. "Of course I know. At least I don't look like the walking dead. Do you ever get any sunlight?"

"Oh, and this comes from the one who never washes his hair and looks like a vampire." She said. He raised an eyebrow again, but refrained from commenting. Tyra turned around in a huff, and saw that all of the other students were looking at them in amazement. "What?" she snarled. "Never seen anyone argue before?" 

Hermione (who was actually in Draco's body) shook her head. "Not with Professor Snape." Tyra shrugged, and Hermione turned away, Draco's blond hair catching the light of the fire. "I just can't talk to you in his body. I'm sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all, "But it is too weird." Tyra glared and threw herself into a chair, deciding to just sit still until the hour was up. 

Once everyone was back in his or her own bodies, Snape adjusted his robes, and strode to the front of the room. "Three rolls of parchment on the effect of the Polyjuice Potion, and how it felt to be in another's body. You may go." He snapped. Everyone stood up, and left the room, Draco walking with Tyra behind everyone else.

"So," she asked, casually, "What was it like being Hermione Granger?"

Draco glared at her. "It was boring. Being a mud-" He said, cutting off at the look in her eyes, "uh, Muggle born."" He changed the subject quickly. "So, what was it like being Snape?" 

Tyra smirked, and looked down at her hands to her ripped robe, "Tall. And weird. It was hard talking to him, because it was like talking to myself…" Tyra looked down to her timetable. "I have Arithmancy in ten," She looked over to his schedule "You have Astronomy in fifteen." She shoved her timetable into her shoulder bag, "Damn," she muttered.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"We forgot to ask Snape about Dueling, Silver."

"Why do you keep calling me Silver?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Because your hair is silver." They had come to a stop in front of a staircase. And Draco turned to face her.

"Whatever." He huffed. "I'll ask him at Lunch. See you then." He said, going up the stairs.

When he was out of site, she turned around, and muttered "Damn, where the hell am I supposed to go?" and started off down the corridor to her left. 

*****

An hour and a half later, she dragged herself into the Great Hall, and practically fell into her seat. From somewhere in front of her, a voice said "You look knackered." Tyra pulled her head off the table, and looked up at the girl in front of her. She was relatively pretty, with copper colored hair, black eyes, and a rather hooked nose. All in all, she looked quite a lot like Snape. _Oh god, _she thought to herself, _does that mean I find him attractive? _She pushed that particular thought away, and smiled tiredly at the girl. 

"I am exhausted. Sinistra had me walk up and down the damn stairs that lead to her classroom five times, just because she kept forgetting her damn star charts." The girl smiled slightly.

"My name is Astrid. Eh, Astrid Snape, that is." The girl said, somewhat nervously.

Tyra frowned. "So, are you Snape's… daughter?"

Astrid laughed coldly. "Severus? Hell no. He isn't even married, nor will he ever be. Sev is my uncle, cold bastard." She said, smiling fondly up at her Uncle. "Most people hate him, but I think he's great. Especially the way he treats Potter." 

"Agreed," Draco said, as he sat down next to Tyra. "I've never really seen you before. What year are you in?"

"Sixth." She said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "And you've never seen me because you've never bothered to look." Draco ignored her, and turned to Tyra. 

"I am going to go see Snape. I am guessing he's in the dungeons, as he isn't in here," he said, looking over at the Staff Table. Snape must have left just as he was entering. "I'll see you later." And with that, he grabbed a croissant off her plate, and sauntered out of the hall. Tyra just shook her head, amusedly, and turned back to Astrid, who was sipping her pumpkin juice, and seemed to have forgotten all about the conversation. Shrugging, Tyra stood up, getting ready to leave, but Dumbledore stood, and motioned for everyone standing to sit.She flopped back down on her chair, and stared expectantly at the Headmaster. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said, gravely. "All students fifth year and above need to be in the Great Hall at eight o'clock tonight. You must bring the parchments that your last hour professor's will give you. It is important that you all be there. You may leave." After giving a curious glance at the headmaster, who had sat back down and was playing with his peas, she left the Great Hall, and made her way to Charms, her final class of the day.

"I need three rolls of parchment on the effect the Disillusionment charm has on your senses. You are dismissed." Professor Flitwick said, just as the bell rang. "Don't forget to grab one of each of the parchments on the table on your way out." Tyra tucked her wand up her sleeve, threw her book in her bag, and stalked out the door, making sure to grab a copy of each of the three parchments on the table. She made her way towards the Slytherin Common Room, and anyone unfortunate enough to get in her way was shoved rudely aside. "Bicorn Horn" she spat at the entrance and stormed into the room.

She threw herself onto a couch, and glared out the window. "Something wrong?" and amused voice drawled. She turned to look at the speaker, and scowled.

"Charms is what's wrong." She said, darkly. Draco sat down on the chair across from her and raised his silver eyebrow. "I am terrible at bloody Charms. We were supposed to do a Disillusionment Charm, and I accidentally set fire to Susan Bones robes." She sighed. "Why is it that we don't have Charms together?" she asked him.

Draco looked smugly at her. "I take advanced Charms." She sneered at him, and turned back to the window, pretending to find the twittering birds interesting.

Draco made a derisive noise behind her, and she heard him leave the Common Room. She sighed, and leaned back in the chair,wondering what the meeting tonight was going to be about.

A/N *sighs* chapter two is done. It is also shorter.. sorry about that. I just haven't been able to write much in the events of this week. This chapter is dedicated to those who have suffered from the Terrorist Attacks on Tuesday, September 11.


End file.
